


Untitled

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & Ianto nothing but smut oneshot. PWP. Good old fashioned Dom/sub. Nothing too "avant garde"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this before the famous 'avant garde" line. Go figure. As part of the Captain's Blog project I have ongoing, I included a scene in S1 where Jack lays down some groundwork with Ianto including safe words and ritual replies. This can be thought of as taking place some time after that. How strict Jack is with Ianto depends on his mood and what he wants from each scene so I didn't feel the need to make him overly strict with clothing removal and body worship. Ianto's immediate ability to take up the basic submissive posture sort of indicates Jack's worked with him previously and he'll be as relaxed or as disciplined as Jack's mood dictates at any given moment. Un-beta'd. All errors are mine.

Jack took a monogrammed note card and matching envelope from his desk. He took up a heavy Montblanc pen and began to write just above the embossed script lettering 'JH';

Ianto-

Room 1545. Regency Cardiff Hotel. 2100 hours.

Come as you are. Bring nothing.

Tardiness will be punished.

J-

He slid the card and an electronic room key in to the envelope and sealed it up. He took up his pen again and scrawled Ianto's name across the front.

Jack looked around for Ianto. The young man was nowhere to be seen. This suited Jack just fine. He moved quietly to Ianto's workstation and propped the note up so it would be readily seen once he sat down. It should go unnoticed by any passersby.

Jack returned to his office to watch and wait. The team came and went throughout the Hub carrying out their work on what was turning out to be a quiet day. Ianto finally appeared quietly from wherever he had been for so long and took his seat at his station. Jack watched as the young man picked up the envelope and delicately slid his letter opener along the crease.

Ianto reacted not at all to the card inside. He simply slid it back in along with the key card and secreted it somewhere unseen. Jack smiled to himself, enjoying Ianto's restraint and self-control. He was going to enjoy taking away that control this evening.

At 1900 hours, Jack slid on his greatcoat and headed for the Hub door. Tosh and Owen still sat quietly working and he addressed them on his way out.

"I need some air. I haven't walked the city in quite awhile. I'll see you both in the morning. Don't work too late."

"Good night, Jack." Both said quietly, not looking up.

Jack reached the bottom of the steps and casually called out, "Good night, Ianto."

Ianto replied with equal casualness, "Good night, Sir."

Jack sat in an overstuffed wing back chair, swirling the amber liquid contained in the tumbler in his hand. The hotel room was spacious and luxurious. It was warm and dark with wood paneled walls. A huge four-poster bed dominated the setting. The posts of the bed were draped in white gauzy netting.

He heard the quiet beeping and subtle scratching of the key card activating the door lock.

Ianto had arrived.

The young man stepped in to the room, slid the card in to the pocket of his trousers, placed his hands at his sides and stood silently with his back to the door.

Jack rose from his chair and moved to stand in the center of the room. "Come here, Ianto." He said quietly but commandingly. He was good and commanding, after all.

Ianto moved silently to stand before Jack, head down. Jack saw the slender shoulders tense with anticipation and not a little arousal.

"Remove your clothing, Ianto." Jack ordered softly.

Ianto complied, and Jack knew he was very conscious of the eyes that followed every movement. His motions were slow and economic, but Jack could tell that Ianto was trying to make his actions enticing. He drew his fingertips lightly across his chest as he moved his shirt down off of his own shoulders. He stroked his long fingers along strips of clothing as they fell from his body. He lingered on his own belt, almost caressing it as he slid it through the loops. Jack was pleased at Ianto's attempts to bring him enjoyment.

It seemed like hours before Ianto stood gloriously naked before Jack. The young man's chest moved rapidly with his aroused breathing. His cock showed the early signs of arousal. As excited as he was about what Jack had in mind, Ianto was still a little anxious. Jack planned to use that to his advantage.

"No talking." Jack ordered. "Eyes down, hands behind your neck."

Ianto readily complied. He dropped his eyes to the floor immediately in front of himself and locked his fingers together behind his head.

Jack slid his hands in to the pockets of his trousers and began to walk slowly around Ianto's naked and quivering body. Jack took his time. He wanted Ianto to feel Jack's power and control, to feel his own powerlessness.

On his second pass, Jack touched Ianto softly. He started with the young man's chest, and ran his palms along the pale skin. He stepped around to Ianto's naked back and trailed his fingertips from shoulders to buttocks. Jack felt Ianto shiver at the sensation so he reached out with both hands and grasped his bare arse cheeks and kneaded them firmly.

Jack released Ianto and moved around to stand before him. He could see the other man's downcast eyes fix on his boots. Jack looked down and saw Ianto's arousal was growing quickly. He'd hardly touched the younger man and yet the reaction had been so strong.

Jack removed his hands from his pockets and reached out to pinch each of Ianto's nipples. Ianto was by no means hurt, but his gasp indicated he was very surprised. Jack was pleased. He wanted Ianto off balance.

"No talking means no sounds. At all." Jack informed Ianto. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Ianto replied soft and breathy.

"You make no sound unless I give you permission."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack stepped forward until he was a hair's breadth from Ianto. With one hand he took the young man's now rock hard cock. Softly, slowly, he slid his fingers up and down the shaft. Ianto's blue eyes glazed over in pleasure and that was when Jack withdrew his fingers and slapped Ianto's cock with the flat of his hand. Not enough to hurt, just to get his attention with a jolt.

Ianto learned quickly. He made not a sound at the startling sensation.

Jack gave him no time to recover before he grasped the tip of Ianto's erection and gave a hard squeeze. The action was designed to catch the other man off guard and it succeeded. Ianto reflexively pulled away from Jack. Ready for the action, Jack reached his other hand behind Ianto and pulled his hips back in to his own body.

"That doesn't please me at all. You do not resist me." Jack said in a low growl. "I do what I want to your body and you comply at all times. Never pull away from me again."

"Yes, Sir." Came the whispered reply.

Jack stepped back from Ianto in order to observe the results of his efforts. Ianto's cock remained painfully hard and his chest heaved with the effort of his breathing. His entire body quivered with lust and anticipation. Jack was very pleased.

"Now it's time for you to remove my clothing." Jack commanded.

Ianto's lids fluttered repeatedly as his mind processed Jack's words. He stepped forward and dropped his hands from behind his head. Jack saw that his hands shook as he reached for the braces.

Ianto's delicate hands were feather light as they slid the braces down off of Jack's shoulders. He struggled with the shirt buttons and Jack had to repress a smile at the look of intense concentration on Ianto's face.

The concentration served Ianto well when he remembered to unfasten Jack's cuffs before sliding the shirt from his shoulders. He wondered how Ianto was going to manage his undershirt, when he felt hands at his waist, tentatively lifting the hem, softly caressing his sides, his ribs, as they lifted. Jack cooperated by lifting his arms and quickly he was naked from the waist up.

Still concentrating, Ianto dropped gracefully to his knees and reached for Jack's bootlaces. It was in his best interest to cooperate, so Jack lifted each foot for Ianto as necessary. Soon, he stood in nothing but his trousers while Ianto still knelt naked and aroused before him. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

The tips of Ianto's fingers slid in to the waistband of Jack's trousers as he delicately began the task of unfastening them. Jack felt his stomach spasm at the gentle touch and knew that Ianto had striven for just that reaction. He smiled softly to himself as he looked down at the top of the younger man's head as he bent to his task. Ianto let Jack's trousers slip to the floor at his feet and Jack stepped from them. Ianto remained kneeling, his face just inches from the bulge in Jack's boxer briefs. Slowly he raised his gentle fingers and slipped them around to Jack's waist and hooked them in the waistband. As Ianto eased the elastic down over Jack's hips his soft hands followed the same path. Jack felt goose flesh rise at the sensation.

Jack stepped back out of the clothing piled at his feet and moved to sit on the edge of the huge bed. He looked up to see Ianto had obediently sat back on his heels and once again locked his fingers behind his neck. Jack allowed him to sit for several moments in silence. The anticipation was having a delightful affect on Ianto as Jack watched the younger man's cock twitch every few moments.

Breaking the silence, Jack gave a command. "Crawl to me, Ianto."

Without hesitation Ianto moved to obey. Slowly, he made his way across the dark carpeting to where Jack sat on the bed. When he reached Jack's feet, Ianto knelt up again and placed his hands behind his neck.

"Do you like to look at my body, Ianto?"

"Yes, Sir." The younger man said in voice just above a whisper.

"Do you like to touch me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Worship my cock, Ianto. Worship it with your mouth."

"Yes, Sir." The words were hardly out of his mouth before his lips encircled the head of Jack's cock. Ianto obediently rested his hands on his own thighs, as Jack had ordered him to worship with mouth only. Jack gasped as Ianto's hot mouth sank down the entire length of his shaft. He had to stop himself from running his fingers through the younger man's hair. Ianto had to earn the caress first.

Jack loved the sight of Ianto's dark head rising up and down in time with the engulfing and receding heat. He felt his breath begin to come in ragged gasps with each swirl of Ianto's tongue along his head swiftly followed by soft lips sliding all the way down to the base.

"God, Ianto!" Jack groaned. "You suck my cock so well!"

Ianto ate up the praise, redoubling his efforts sucking and licking at Jack's erection. The sounds the younger man made in his enthusiasm began to drag Jack toward his orgasm faster then he wanted to get there. Ianto groaned and hummed each time the head of Jack cock reached toward the back of his throat. Sounds of slurping and tight suction resulted each time Ianto drew back up and his full lips slid up to the tip of Jack's erection.

Finally, Jack allowed himself to run his hands through Ianto's hair. He couldn't help himself as he began to pulse his hips up in to Ianto's mouth and he ever so slightly pressed on the back of the younger man's head. "Yeah." He breathed. "Take it all. Suck my dick and take all of it."

Ianto did and Jack came.

"Fuck, Ianto!" Jack cried at the sensation of Ianto swallowing reflexively each wave of hot semen. He shuddered hard as wave after wave rolled over him. "God! That's good." Jack sighed as he eased back down on to the bed.

"You can relax, Ianto." Jack said quietly and Ianto sat back on his heels breathing heavily. His own erection still twitched every few moments but his posture showed relaxation, which told Jack that Ianto was comfortable in his headspace and enjoying himself immensely.

Jack stood up and moved around Ianto's kneeling form. He retrieved something from the overnight bag he had brought. Stepping back to the bed, he tossed the item on top of the bed and waited for Ianto to notice it.

Roughly placing a hand behind Ianto's head, Jack pressed the younger man forward toward the bed. "On your knees." He ordered. "Press your face to the bed."

Ianto complied so that his naked arse was presented to Jack in a deliciously vulnerable manner. "Lock your hands." Jack ordered and Ianto once again laced his fingers behind his head. Jack ran his hands over Ianto's bare arse. With his face pressed to the bed, he couldn't see behind him to anticipate Jack's movements. He had, however, seen the object Jack had laid on the bed.

Jack took up his toy and drew it lightly along Ianto's pale arse cheeks. He tickled the flesh lightly and saw Ianto react with gentle twitches. Jack landed the first light blow on the younger man's bare flesh, inflicting only a slight sting. Ianto jumped just slightly in initial surprised reaction.

He didn't jump with subsequent strikes. Jack continued to land light, stinging blows and alternated them with gentle caresses. He saw Ianto's arse pinking up so Jack moved to land the ever-stronger strokes on to the backs of his thighs.

Jack saw that a light sheen of sweat now covered Ianto's body. He heard the younger man's breath come in harsh gasps. Ianto tensed with each blow but never tried to evade Jack. He felt his cock begin to harden once again. Ianto's bare, red arse cheeks were deliciously arousing to Jack. He ran his hands over the warm, punished flesh in a loving caress of comfort and approval.

"That's so good, Ianto." Jack murmured. "You're taking your discipline so well."

"Thank you, Sir." Came Ianto's quietly passionate reply.

Jack raised slight welts on Ianto's skin and heard the younger man's breathing become harsh gasps. Jack knew he was reaching the limit of Ianto's endurance. He tossed the crop back in to his overnight bag. Jack moved back to Ianto and drew him up with gentle hands to stand. "You can relax, Ianto." Jack murmured.

Ianto lowered his arms and Jack placed his hands on either side of the younger man's flushed face. He kissed Ianto long and hard and deep. "You're such a good boy, Ianto." Jack whispered against his lips. "I'm so pleased with you. You've made me so happy." He felt the younger man tremble under the welcome praise. Jack kissed Ianto again, this time a little lighter, but with more passion. He pulled back and whispered against the younger man's lips again. "You're so beautiful, Ianto."

Jack's cock was hard again. He was aching to bury himself inside of Ianto's body. Jack gently guided him to lie on the bed on his back. He noticed Ianto wince ever so slightly as his sensitive flesh moved against the duvet, but there was no protest. Jack knew it was less painful than it was intense. He ensured Ianto was comfortable, propped against several pillows. Jack took in the sight of Ianto's painfully erect cock. He had earned relief and Jack was going to give it to him.

In due time.

Climbing on to the bed between Ianto's tense thighs, Jack looked down. Ianto was watching him hungrily as he positioned himself. "I'm going to fuck you, Ianto." Jack informed him quietly. "Do you want to feel my cock inside you?"

"Yes, Sir." Ianto sighed, his erection pulsing at Jack's words.

"Do you want to be fucked enough to beg me for it?"

"Yes! Please, Sir! Please fuck me! I need you to fuck me, Sir! I'll do anything. Anything you want! Just please fuck me!"

Ianto became shameless in his begging. Jack watched as he shed all mantles of pride and dignity in his efforts to please Jack and to get himself righteously fucked.

Jack reached beneath the pile of pillows to grasp the bottle he had secreted away earlier. He withdrew it and popped the lid. "Give me you hand, Ianto." Jack ordered.

Ianto extended one shaking hand. Jack drizzled lube along several of the younger man's fingers and said, "Prepare yourself for me, Ianto. Open yourself and slick yourself up."

Without any hesitation, Ianto drew his knees up and reached between his own thighs to spread the lube along his tight opening. Jack watched as Ianto slid a single finger into himself then followed with a second. He worked his fingers in and out making sure to loosen himself sufficiently for Jack's entry. Jack watched Ianto's fingers as they moved and he drizzled more lube on to them. Ianto worked the lube more deeply in to himself and Jack was almost undone.

"Ianto, get me ready to fuck you."

Ianto withdrew his hand and held it up for Jack to add lube. With a palm full, Ianto stroked Jack's raging hard on. He lovingly spread the lube all along the hard cock until is glistened.

Jack hissed and pulled back sharply when he nearly came in to Ianto's hand. He lowered himself down on to his arms so he hovered just above Ianto's body. "I'm going to fuck you now. Are you ready, Ianto?"

Ianto's answer was to wrap his thighs around Jack's hips and firmly grasp his shoulders.

Jack breached Ianto's opening and sank himself to the hilt. "Oh, God! Ianto!" Jack growled as the heat of the body beneath him sheathed his cock.

Ianto threw his head back and bit down on his lips in order to remain silent, still obeying Jack's order to make no sound without permission.

"Let me hear you, Ianto." Jack ordered harshly. "Let me hear how you feel!"

Ianto's thighs gripped Jack tighter and his fingers dug almost painfully in to his shoulders as he cried out, "Jesus, Jack! Fuck!"

Jack began to move fiercely then. He pulled back and flexed his hips forward sliding himself in and out of Ianto's heat. His motions were vigorous and he pounded Ianto in to the bed with each stroke. He looked down at his lover's flushed face and listened to the sounds of passion and pleasure he was making. "Do you like that, Ianto? Does it feel good?"

"God, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ianto chanted with his eyes screwed shut in his pleasure.

Jack could hear the sound of flesh on flesh as his hips and thighs met with Ianto's. He lowered his head to capture Ianto's gasps and moans and cries with his own lips. "Make yourself come." Jack whispered in to Ianto's mouth. "I want to watch you stroke your own cock and make yourself come."

Ianto was more than ready. He wrapped his fingers around himself and began to stroke. Jack continued to fuck in and out of Ianto's receptive body. The younger man was so aroused it took no time at all before he was crying out loudly with his climax. "Yeah, that's it, Ianto. That's it. Come for me!" Jack watched as hot come shot up Ianto's belly and chest. He redoubled his own efforts and hammered himself in to Ianto until he felt his own orgasm begin to rise.

Jack convulsed as he came. He threw his head back and roared inarticulately. With a final snap of his hips, Jack collapsed forward on top of Ianto and they lay pressed together, chests heaving. He buried his face in the younger man's neck and felt Ianto's arms wrap around and pull him closer.

When his breathing returned to normal, Jack propped himself on his arms and lowered his head to capture Ianto's mouth with his own. He could feel Ianto beneath him, languid and relaxed.

When Jack could finally move he stepped in to the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth and returned to clean both of their bodies. He helped Ianto prop himself a little higher on the pillows and then gave him a bottle of water to drink from. The younger man drained it as Jack watched.

"Thirsty?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ianto merely nodded and handed the empty bottle back.

"Can I get you anything else?" Jack asked as he stretched himself out along side Ianto.

"Just you." Ianto sighed simply.

Jack laughed. "You've well and truly had me, Ianto! What more could you want?"

"No!" Ianto said in mock irritation. "I just want you here. Beside me. Holding me."

Jack wrapped himself around Ianto's body and pulled the younger man tightly against him. "Right where I wanted to be anyway." Jack sighed as they both drifted off in to sleep


End file.
